


keep me crazy

by ryliner



Category: GOT7
Genre: 300 day anniversary fluff, M/M, bfs in love, fifth year boyfriends!, pure fluff, slice of hogwarts life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/ryliner
Summary: Jaebum looks devastatingly handsome in the cooling weather, his eyes folded into half-moons, earrings glinting in the light. Jinyoung's heart aches.





	keep me crazy

"Yah, Park Jinyoung!"  

At the call of his name, Jinyoung turns his head just in time to see Im Jaebum jogging his way over, cutting across the courtyard with ease.  

His hair, dyed an auburn against school regulations, flares momentarily in the afternoon sun, and his smile, stretched wide and boyish, fills Jinyoung up with the tickle of butterflies, threatening to explode from his chest with each beat of their fluttering wings.  

"Im Jaebum-ssi," says Jinyoung, when Jaebum is near. "Happy--" the rest of his sentence quickly dies in his throat as Jaebum crashes into him like a hurricane, his arms wrapping around Jinyoung's waist to pull him into a crushing hug, turning the breath locked in his shoulders into airy laughter as his feet leave the ground with Jaebum lifting him up to spin them around in dizzying circles. " _Jaebum_ \--"  

"Ah, Jinyoung-ssi," says Jaebum, his face pressed to Jinyoung's chest as they spin. "I love you. I love you so much, my Jinyoung-ssi. Happy three hundred days. I love you. I--"  

"Put me  _down_ ," says Jinyoung, though the words are tainted with giggles.  

Jaebum gives a stubborn squeeze, as if going to ignore Jinyoung's request, but he soon complies, setting Jinyoung down atop the cobblestone walkway with an exact carefulness. He folds his arms across his chest as he pulls away, the grin on his face having smoothed into a cocksure smirk, and he even tilts his head in such a way that Jinyoung has to bite on his lower lip to keep from bursting into laughter. The top three buttons of his uniform are left unbuttoned, open behind a tie that may as well have been undone with how loose Jaebum wears it.  

He looks devastatingly handsome in the cooling weather, his eyes folded into half-moons, earrings glinting in the light.  

Jinyoung's heart aches.  

He feels something warm surging through his body just then, blossoming like the first few flowers of Spring as he reaches for Jaebum, hand outstretched as if to cup his cheek. Jaebum, anticipating a gentle caress, lets his eyes fall shut, already prepared to lean into Jinyoung's touch. But at the last second, Jinyoung draws his wrist back from touching Jaebum's face, and instead, delivers a sharp flick to his forehead that sounds with a painful  _thwack_.  

" _What the_ _\--"_ Jaebum's eyes fly wide open, but at Jinyoung's warning glare, he immediately clamps his mouth shut around the impending string of curse words, and asks in a wounded tone, "What was  _that_ for?"  

" _That_ was for running into me like a fucking tornado," Jinyoung bites back on the smile threatening to surface as Jaebum grimaces, head hung like a truly despondent puppy. "Do you  _want_ the whole of Hogwarts to see us canoodling in the courtyards like nobody's business?"  

"Yes," says Jaebum, almost instantly. The furrow between his brows has disappeared behind a heart-fluttering, knee-weakening smile. "Why wouldn't I want them to see? You're  _my_ boyfriend, Jinyoungie. They should  _all_ know that by now."  

"You're ridiculous," Jinyoung tells him, but there's a warmness in his own cheeks that spreads readily down to his neck at Jaebum's sugar-sweet words.  

They've been dating for months now, yet Jaebum still manages to act like they're eternal honeymooners, showing up for their every date with a bouquet of flowers in hand, and insisting on walking Jinyoung almost everywhere he can. It makes Jinyoung want to hide behind his hands and  _die_  every time Jaebum steals a kiss in the hallways on the way to classes, or when he saunters up to the Slytherin table all smug-like to sit himself down on the bench right beside Jinyoung as if he just can. To make everyone aware of their relationship, as if he's showing Jinyoung off. It's embarrassing, to say the least, to be so public.  

But even so, the waves of absolute fondness that boulder into Jinyoung with the force of a cannonball remind him time and time again of how much he loves Jaebum, and how he never fails in tearing Jinyoung's defences down like nothing, making himself a home in the spaces of Jinyoung's heart because he's  _good_ like that, and they're  _good_ together.   

Jinyoung shakes his head so that the thoughts scatter, and asks, "What are you doing here, hyung? Don't you have a Quidditch practice to be at right now?"  

"Cancelled it," says Jaebum, like it's simple, reaching out to lace their fingers together in a tight hold. "I want to spend today with you. Some much needed quality time."  

"I thought we were having quality time this weekend," Jinyoung allows it when Jaebum insists on carrying Jinyoung's books for him, but presses on. "Weren't you going to treat me to tea in Hogsmeade? Steal me from my friends to buy those little Cauldron Cakes I like so much?" He bats his eyelashes at Jaebum as they begin to walk, the way he always does when he's wanting something and especially needy. He may or may not be a bit of a brat. 

"I still will do that," Jaebum says airily, swinging their hands between them. "You'll get your Cauldron Cakes, my Jinyoungie, but not right now. I want to spend as much quality time with you as I can, right now.  _Today's_ our 300 days -- not this weekend, so I want to celebrate." Jaebum is smiling as he says it, and it's amazing, Jinyoung thinks, what one can take from Im Jaebum, simply because he is Im Jaebum.  

He looks out at where there are a few first years running around, carefree and shouting, and says, "Fine then," like it's a chore. Again, bit of a brat. 

Even so, Jaebum brightens, and his grip on Jinyoung's hand tightens considerably.  

"Let's go," he says, but not without affection. And in his chest, Jinyoung's heart flutters. 


End file.
